pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Sauraus
225px |caption = Puts the 'saurus in Thesaurus. |Row 1 title = Class |Row 1 info = / |Row 2 title = Signature Superpower |Row 2 info = Cranium Shrinkage |Row 3 title = Superpowers |Row 3 info = Bad Egg, Brain Harvester, Primordial Soup }} Dr. Sauraus is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Cranium Shrinkage. He was introduced in update 1.xx.01, which also introduced Medieval Madness. Origins His design comes from a typical mad scientist and the Suchomimus, but the design is rather loosely based on the dinosaur. His name is is a portmanteau of "Doctor" (suggesting his status as a physician), and "Sauraus" a common suffix to most dinosaurs' names. Statistics *'Classes:' Hearty, Brainy *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' A Plant has 0 Strength until Tricks. Gain 1 brain next turn. **'Others:' ***Bad Egg - 2/1, When played: all cards in the Plant Players hand cost +1 Sun this turn. ***Brain Harvester - Start of Turn: If a Zombie is here, gain 2 Brain. ***Primordial Soup - Destroy a Plant with 3:Strength: or less. Hero description Puts the 'saurus in Thesauraus. Strategies With Dr. Sauraus is a hero with very strange superpowers so he might not work with most Rustbolt decks. A good strategy to play with is Ramp. His superpowers support it, and you can try to plan out scary plays like an early Bad Moon Rising busting the field up, or try to have a big finisher, well, finish up the game early. Despite his support with playing bigger zombies early, he does not work well with brainy's most well-known finisher; Trickster. He has only 2 trick Superpowers, which does not make him as optimal as Rustbolt for such deck. Another deck that could work pretty well is tempo/sports since he has the ability to ramp up pretty high and has useful powers like Primordial Soup and Brain Harvester. It could very much help the spirit of Tempo with brain gain. Though Dr. Sauraus is a very odd hero, it places him in a position like Beta-Carrotina where he has a few niches at a few decks over Rustbolt, but Rustbolt might be arguably more reliable. Against Dr. Sauraus is a hero that mainly relies on tempo, so control (and removal cards in general) is a strategy that can set him behind. Dr. Sauraus' whole strategy is getting ahead, using brains or board advantage from his supers, so heroes like Rose or possibly Wall-Knight using control decks can be quite a deadly match-up. Though since his entire game is generally tempo, you have to try to stay ahead, because if you fall behind, that could spell a loss faster than a 4-panel comic. Strategy Decks Gallery DrSauraus.png|Icon dinos.png|HD ConceptDrSauraus.png|Concept Art ConceptDrSauraus2.png|Another Dr. Sauraus Concept Art Credits - Weekly Workshops/Dr. Sauraus *Artist/Page Creator: Squirrel#3591 *Card Designers: Pvt. Hazard#8111, Extra#8684, ~frostvirus#0021,Squirrel#3591 *Deck Designers: IkeTheCell#4243, Pvt. Hazard#8111 *Special Thanks: DingoSuavez#6669, and the r/PvZHeroes community. Trivia *Dr. Sauraus is the first Zombie Hero that isn't based on a humanoid zombie. *Dr. Sauraus, despite being introduced in the Medieval Madness update, isn't themed off of such. **He may be a hero that represents Colossal Fossils and Triassic Triumphs *During development, was known as Doctor Sauraus, Dino-Bore and Dino Hero before a final name was chosen. Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Weekly Workshops Category:Zombies Category:Hearty Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Dinosaur zombies